Broken Bridge of Destiny
by royale26
Summary: An unwritten rule forbids them to be together as he is a being of the dark and she, a being of the light. As time will test their love, can they fight their destiny as different challenges will come their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**

**This is originally a Naruto fanfiction of mine entitled The Gap of Time, but I decided to change it to a Bleach fanfiction. :) I hope you'll find it to your liking, enjoy :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

She lifted one delicate eyebrow as her gaze remained unsteadily at him, "I beg your pardon your majesty but my hearing seems to make myself at loss." The queen said.

The king smirked, a glint of amusement shadowed his eyes, "Oh no my queen, you heard it just right I presume."

"That you just asked for my hand? You are absolutely kidding me and yourself. What made you think that I will agree with such outrageous request? Or have you been drinking again?" her soft gaze suddenly became sharp.

He chuckled, "Despite my appearance, I do respect you my queen," his playful gaze became worshipful, "I have never seen such a beauty."

She grinned, "Your majesty, are you by any chance flirting with me?"

The corner of his lips lifted, "Is it too obvious?"

She crossed her arms in front of her in a childish way which only amused him even more, this is not the normal way she acts, she was always composed and elegant. "If you insist with your flattery, then it is better for me to leave this dark realm."

He grabbed his chest, "You wound me my queen, I have just started courting you and you are already turning me down? Have you no heart?" he said in a playful way.

She lifted her chin, her gaze unwavering, "Stop this nonsense your majesty."

"Ichigo, "he said, "Call me by my given name," this made her glare at him, "I am tired with all this formality."

"We are here to discuss the matters with our kingdoms your majesty, "her gaze became razor-sharp, "Not to flatter with each other."

"And it will be easier if we are to get married, "he said, lifting his arms in an exaggerated manner.

"Nonsense," she stand, "This meeting has nowhere to go, I suggest we end this."

The king also stand, his aura flared dangerously, "You are not leaving your majesty."

She stared, more like glared, "I have more important matters to do." But before she could take a step, the king is by her side, his raven wings erupted, a contrast to his bright orange hair, cold amber eyes stared at her menacingly.

"Sit." He said with no hint of emotion, his playful smile disappeared.

In automatic response to the king's agitation, her glowing white wings appeared which made her look even more ethereal, her hair the color of a raven's, and her large violet eyes glared but it didn't mar her beauty, flashing eyes both annoyed and amused. Those who are looking at a distance only stared. Their combination looked like an art, an enchanting art painted by a master.

"Are you threatening me your majesty?" she asked, her delicate face torn between amusement and annoyance.

"I said sit down, or do I have to repeat myself?" he commanded.

She lifted her chin, "What gave you the right to command me king of the underworld? Are you instigating a war?"

He leaned, letting his face the same level as hers, "Queen Rukia, I am trying to talk nicely here."

Her gaze challenging, "I will leave if I wanted too, now step aside before I make a scene."

His eyes became unreadable, "Do you really hate me that much Rukia?"

Her gaze softened and she caressed his aristocratic face, perfect for his standing, "You know that in years of our existence, an unwritten rule exists, an angel and a demon can never be together for it will violate all existing rules. What we must do now is to maintain our relationship to create a peaceful environment for the humans."

"Rules," his eyes glinted in a way that the queen cannot understand,"What we all do are things for the humans, forgetting what we truly desire."

She laughed, "I am happy for you to understand, besides, it is a fact that opposites do attract your majesty," her smile returned, "this attraction you felt with me will fade eventually."

"And if it will not?" he answered.

She lowered her gaze, "I assure you that it will."

Silence passed the both of them and before the king could reply to what she said, the door opened, revealing a tired looking woman with attractive features, dark hair and amber eyes. Rukia stand straight, "Judith, what is it?"

The woman called Judith bowed, "Your Majesty, the forces are in uproar. They are throwing havoc which already gives harm to the human world."

"The forces? So they are already tired with their existence and wish to eradicate each other?" Ichigo asked.

"It is not like that Your Majesty." Judith replied, "The forces wanted to know who is the most powerful among them, enough to take down the angels and the demons." Her expression grave.

The king and queen's expression hardened, enough to send a shiver on Judith which she could hardly hide, "By the power vested upon me, order the heavens to be ready on any attack, not let anyone enter besides angels and the demons." Rukia commanded.

"I am honored My Queen," Ichigo murmured as Judith went to the heavens, "I never knew that you valued my people."

Rukia's smile turned majestic as she looked at him, "Indeed, it's not because you are a demon that I should not, now we have to be ready, I guess the forces will either kill each other or team up to kill us. It will just take a matter of time then."

"It is foolish of them to act like this, what I had predicted then is for them to erase the human's existence but I didn't expect that it will be us, a foolish thing to do." Ichigo replied.

"It is about greediness Your Majesty and we should not underestimate them, they are the forces after all. Maybe they wanted to take the humans as slaves. We are just guardians who look for both humans and the forces."

"Guardians indeed, but our existence came before other creatures."

Rukia just nodded, "Better brief your people, I will go now."

Ichigo shrugged then caught her hand and kissed it which make her narrowed her eyes, "See you soon My Queen."

* * *

**Note: **

**Like my other Bleach stories, the theme is far from the original concept idea, well I got nosebleed with the terms kido and everything, tehee :D**

**Please review for your comments and suggestions, specially if I still mistook some characters, thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **

**Hi! Since I got busy with school stuff since the holiday is over(sniff), it was hard to find time to update. This chapter is short compared to the first one but I still hope you'll like it.**

**I introduced Inoue in this chapter, though her personality here is a lot different with the anime, of course just like Rukia and Ichigo.**

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Inoue held herself in a sophisticated manner. As the force of beauty and wisdom she has to hold the title carefully. But even with her legendary beauty and wisdom, she knew full well that she'll never be able to surpass the queen of the angels. She is well aware of the animosity between the forces and she will try her best to keep their camaraderie.

"War only gives casualties, we are all aware of the balance, our mere existence is to keep this balance between all other creatures, or have you all gone mad?" she hissed angrily, she holds the angels and demons in high regard.

"Lady Inoue, we only wish to kill these angels and demons." The force of fire replied.

"Force of fire, knowing you, it must be your fault that others feel the same. Have you no idea of what the consequences might be? Angels give the peaceful environment we live in. They clear any sign of impurity." Inoue almost pursed her lips.

"Then what of the demons?" the force of fire cleverly replied.

"We are all aware of the opposites force of fire, but even if they are entitled as such, it does not mean that they create evil." Inoue answered.

"Even so, this is the time that we should reign." He smirked.

"Your animosity harms the humans force of fire, the temperature alone is the indication of your temper . We already reign, why do you keep on going about erasing the angels and demons?" Inoue asked.

"We reign but without full power, we all know that they are actually the one on top. Don't be too naïve Inoue." The force of water replied this time.

Inoue stared, "Since when did water and fire able to stand each other?"

The force of fire smirked, "Since we realized that by uniting, we can eradicate permanently the existence of those winged creatures."

Inoue seemed scandalized, "You do not know what you are doing, so all this animosity around the forces is just to fool the angels and demons into thinking that an inner war happens?"

The force of hunt interfered, "Indeed, don't continue this foolishness Inoue, we are all forces, it is time to take what is due for us"

The force of beauty and wisdom looked at each one of all the sitting forces, trying to find out that someone is still in agreement with what she said but saw none. "I am leaving."

The force of hunt stand, "No, it is either death or join us Lady Inoue, your foolish attempt to elude this decision is meaningless. We are to kill them and with that, we will finally rule other creatures."

Inoue glared, "It is not I who is foolish force of hunt, the foolish ones will be you. Think it over, it you will continue this, it will be over for the forces," and with that, she disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**Note:**

**I sincerely thank everyone who read this fanfic of mine, specially to those who reviewed and add this story to their list of faves and alerts. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:**

**Hi there lovely readers! Thank you for the review and those additional alerts! :) I'm thinking of posting a one shot story, hmm. :D**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter, please leave a review, :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

She looked at the beautiful woman who is standing right in front of her. Her eyes were an enchanting brown and her long hair the color of orange. The beautiful woman whispered, pain edged her voice, "Mother force, what you warned me before is finally starting."

The mother force also known as the force of the earth just nodded, "It took them long enough to start this."

The orange haired force looked surprised, "Mother force, are you somewhat involved with it?"

The force of earth stared at her calmly, "I do not involve myself with such matters. But I did warn you that a thing like this will happen. Now, as the wisest of all forces, what is your decision force of beauty and wisdom?"

Inoue locked her gaze at the mother force, unsure of how to reply, "I do not know, you seemed too calm for this. The forces already said that they will kill me if I do not join them. What if they will also treat you like that?"

The mother force smiled, "If they will kill me. I will gladly accept it."

Inoue glared, "You are calm simply because you know they will not kill you, is that it?"

The mother force's smile turned mysterious. "You guessed just right, if they are to kill me, then who will preside over earth? They just have to be in good terms with me."

"I do not understand, you said you will not involve yourself but why are you saying such things?"

"The forces will simply not cause destruction over earth and I will not interfere, they know better than convince me." The mother force replied.

Inoue turned, "I see, even if you will not come with me at least," a smile shadowed her features, "you will not go with them and I know, it is for the humans after all."

The mother force just smiled as Inoue disappeared.

* * *

Rukia stared at the ball of crystal in front of her. It showed of the humans, of what they are currently doing. It seems weird though, as it does not seem to be in any means destroyed by the forces.

Judith bowed at her side, "Your majesty, a force is outside the gates, the force of beauty and wisdom to be precise."

Rukia turned, "Of course, I will meet her."

Judith spoke, "But your majesty, you just told everyone-"

Laura calmly smiled at Judith, "I said do not let anyone enter the heavens, I will meet her at the gates."

"But still, your majesty," Judith's voice hinted wariness.

"I am the queen of angels Judith, remember that." Rukia said as she walked forward the direction of the gates.

* * *

Inoue watched warily as the queen of the angels approached her in a calculating but still elegant move, her footsteps light as if not touching the ground.

"What brings you here force of beauty and wisdom?" the queen asked, her face emotionless, cold, but her glowing skin made her look kind-hearted whom she truly is.

"The news of misunderstanding among the force must have already reached you as you did not let me enter the gates your majesty," Inoue replied, "Whatever you might have heard, I am here to warn you that almost every force will join in order to bring down the angels and demons."


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:**

**Hi there! **

**I wanted to express my gratitude to those who posted a review and of course, to those who added this story to their list of faves and alerts. :)**

**Anyway, off with the next chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Rukia smiled as she heard what Inoue said which eventually made the latter surprised, "We know that it will just take a matter of time before the forces will come at us." She lifted an eyebrow," But you said that not all will come, as I can see, you do not feel the same way as them or am I wrong?"

Inoue looked at her, "I do not like what they are doing, what they plan will eventually be the start of darkness to all creatures."

Rukia nodded, impressed, "I am right when I named you with your title force."

Inoue remembered a scene which happened centuries ago..

_A beautiful young girl looked at those who surround her. Her young mind still does not understand a lot of things but everyone says she is a young beautiful force._

"_I wonder what this young one is, maybe the force of love? She made us like her immediately." One of the forces commented._

"_Indeed," agreed by another, "but I heard the queen will come to this gathering."_

_There are gasps heard. "Really? The queen herself?" some cast a doubtful look at the child's direction, "What a surprise, mother force is this true?"_

_The mother goddess nodded, "This is the first time that the queen will come to a gathering like this, she informed us. So I suggest all of you should be at his best behaviour."_

_The other forces looked enviously at the child, what is with the child force that made even the queen come down from her throne?_

"_But mother force," the force of fire intervened, "why will the queen come to this gathering? This is just to introduce this young force Inoue."_

_The mother force looked at them, assessing their expressions, "The queen herself said that she will grace us with her presence, her majesty wanted to bless this young child."_

_There are more gasps among the crowd as they heard this. Usually, it is the mother force who blesses the forces. But for the first time, the queen will come. Some looked at the child in curiosity, wondering if the child possess great power that none of them wield._

_The air suddenly turned bright, peaceful and merry. The already knew that the queen arrived as it was obvious. As everyone of them took their eyes on the entrance, they saw her with all her glory. _

_She is dressed in white as she emits a glow that none of them could ever achieve. She smiled as she gently walked, her purple eyes sparkling, "Pardon my lateness, it seems I lost track of the time," her smile effortlessly enchanting._

_Silence enveloped them. None of them could seem to find words to say. The queen did not mind though as she continued to walk straight where the child sat._

_As the queen is standing right in front of the child, her smile turned dizzying, "Do you know who I am little one?"_

_The child blushed and stand, she bowed but tried to look secretly at the woman in front but the queen just laughed gently, seeing as the action did not escape her eyes, "Your majesty." The child replied._

"_I will bless you young one." The queen whispered but with the silence, it is clear to everyone._

_The child looked at the queen curiously while some glared at the child, "Your majesty, it is Inoue."_

_The queen gently looked at her, "By the power vested upon me," her gaze landed on the child's eyes which seemed to emit wisdom beyond her years, "I will name you the force who will make her surroundings glow with life, others will seek for your counsel. I grant you the title, force of beauty and wisdom."_


End file.
